Shadow Returns, Brave Hedgehog alive?
by BioGuyver
Summary: After SAB2, a new threat is facing sonic and the gang, Shadow is found on the brink of death, and the only way to stop this new threat is if Shadow and Sonic fight together. Sorry to keep you waiting so here is chapter five and six
1. And So it Begins

Shadow's Back!   
  
  
  
  
Hello Sports fans. Well, If any of you have played Sonic Adventure two  
you'll know what I'm talking about. It takes palce right after Sonic   
Adventure 2, so If you've played the game you can follow very well, If not,  
then sit back and enjoy the ride. All wil be explained shortly. So... let's  
kick this pig!  
  
  
  
"Hey tails, what are you working on now? Some kind of super... gizmo  
... thingy?"  
Tails being as in love with his machines as he was, let a shocked looked cover   
his face and then spoke to Sonic In a spiteful tone.  
"It happens to be the "Cyclone 2", and I would appreciate some thanks  
from you. After all this Is YOUR vehicle. It has land, space, air, sea, and "Chaos  
Control" capabilaties."  
"Yeah, yeah as long as it goes fast, and you can take out the land   
abilities, I'm the fastest things on land, So don't worry about It."  
Tails scoffed at Sonis and replied, "It can go two times faster than you, unless  
you go Super Sonic."  
"Don't worry tails you'll go Super, when the time is ready. But untill  
then just tell me what the fire power of this machine is."  
Tales went on to explain thhat the "Cyclone" had twin vulcan cannons that   
were hidden on each side. One high powered plasma laser that could cut through steel   
like butter, a missle pod on the back capable of firing twelve missles a minuet or rapid   
fire, and to top it all of, torpedos for water combat and suface-to-air missles, and Sonic Wind  
attack, due to the true Chaos Emerald in the vehicles power core.   
But as Tailes was half way throught the diagnostics, and Sonic 3/4 of the way   
a sleep, the sky burst into a sudden firey flash and a giant, purple, swirling portal  
filled the sky. Sonic was filled with wonderment.  
"Hey Tails, Is that ship space worthy?"  
"Well... In theroy, yeah but it's never been tested It would take time to..."  
But It was too late. Sonic was already in the cockpit lifting of into the sky with the   
hatch closing, and Tailes yelling at him. The plane handeled suprisingly well, for one   
of Tailes creations. But now the real test was coming up, would the ship hold in space?  
Well, Sonic being the crazy, dare-devil that he is, hit the after burner and sat back   
'til he reached the portal. No leaks, no explosion, and no debris thankfully. But then   
the true problem emerged. A giant monster, resembling the Bio-Lizard, but there was  
subtle differences. Then, There he was. In the grip of the monster. A Black hedgehog  
resembling Sonic. There was Shadow!   
Back On Earth, Tailes was rigging the Cyclone 1 for launch. He was worried about   
sonic, but he was more worried about his planes. Meanwhile, On the floating Angel Island,  
Knuckles and Rouge the Bat were discussing about thier future when It happened, and both   
of them said the same thing, becaues ever since the Space Colony Ark incident they had   
become very close.  
"Sonic!" With this, the oth glided higher and higher on the air currents to  
view this catastraphy. Even Doctor Robotnick noticed and was on his way In his Egg-Shuttle  
knowing what to expect. 


	2. Shadow Alive?

Chapter Two  
Brave Hedgehog Alive???  
  
  
  
  
  
Half the world was watching this vortex and small speck appoaching It In the Sky. The   
other half was watching on any chanel of the broadcasting networks. Suddenly a massive head   
larger than any man made structure ever built appeared out of the swirling, purple, vortex and  
If you were in the right hemisphere, and location, you could see the speck was a ship, and the   
head, accopanied by two massive claws and three tentacles, were holding a black hedgehog. But   
news space cameras were zooming in on the limp body of the black hedgehog, with red highlights in  
his hair.  
  
Sonic fired the guns, lasers, missles, and everything else that was able to be projected  
at the massive lizard, but all it did was make a nice, small, light show.  
  
"Darn, Tail's ship Is a good one, but It just doesn't have the power to deal with that...  
thing." Sonic, a blue, adventure loving, dare devil, thrill seaking, and let's not forget all out  
cool dude, looked around the small cockpit. And that's when he saw it. Knuckle's air necklace.   
  
"Yes,Knuckles must have given this great piece of junk to tails, after the Ark. I could kiss that red  
knuckle-head. Hold on Shadow, Sonic Is coming to get ya'."  
  
With this sighting, Sonic slipped on the mini-oxygen bottle, If he could get to Shadow In  
time, they would have about five minuets, tops. Sonic pressed the hatch releas button, and   
instantly, the cabin preassure was sucked into the vacum of space. Sonic luanched himself at the  
limp body of his fellow hedgehog with a light attack. The Lizard, who had no eyes, sensed Sonic's  
energy, and sent a tentacle his way. Shadow, who was held on the left claw, and Sonic who was on   
the right, was having to manuver very fast to reach Shadow In time. The next thing he knew, he was   
having to dodge tentacles and a massive claw. "This Is getting anoying", Soninc thought, and then   
It came to him. The Chaos Emerald, The blue one, of coarse, was guinuine. He could warp!  
  
Sonic focused a ball of light that was shining in blue radiance with the emeralad. The  
jewl then flew out of It's console in the cyclone, to Sonic's hand.  
  
"Chaos Control", the beast then swung it's claw at Sonic, "now!" Sonic shot two balls of  
light at both Shadow, and the Cyclone, Tails would be mega pissed at him If he left It here to be   
destroyed. He to glowed with a radiance, and then all three of them desappeared. I know most of   
you are saying, "What the hell?..." Well Chaos Control Is when Sonic or Shadow, only they can use  
it, Is a process where the user containing a Chaos Emerald, or fake ones that tails can   
manufacture there power scale is a little lower, uses It's power to warp from one place to   
another. (Just don't use the fake ones on a machine for power or, KABOOM!) The distance you can   
warp depends on how much the power of the user of the Chaos Emerald, and the power of the emerald   
itself, and how many emeralds the user poseses.But back to the story.  
  
Sonic, the banged up Cyclone, and Shadow all arived back at the home of Tails, on the   
out skirts of the anchient ruins. Shadow was panting heavily, and then collapsed on the ground.  
Sonic rushed over to his fallen friend. He was coverd in blood from all the cuts and scrapes he  
had. His hands were severly cut and broken. His left leg, collar bone, right arm, ankles, and   
wrists were all broken. He was no longer the pround warrior, and ultimate life-form he had prided  
himself on. Now he was just a mangled, batterd, beaten, and half dead image of what he once was.  
Tails , who was prepinng for launch, jumped out of his cockpit and rushed over to the two hedgehogs.  
Tails was not only an engineer but a skilled doctor, even for his extreamly young age, and what  
some would call inexperiance.  
  
"Tails. How Is he?" Sonic asked, his voice shaking with worry in his eyes.  
  
Tails looked up and said, "Oh Sonic, he's not going make to make it." Sonic's face   
went grave and he looked like he had seen a ghost.  
  
Shadow eyes opened, for an instant, and he said only two words. "Sonic, hope!" after   
this he fell limp. Talis said he only had about five minuets more. Luck was with them however,  
for just then Knuckles and Rouge were gliding over head when they saw Sonic and Shadow.Rouge   
was the first one to Shadow's side. She looked horrorstricken and started to sob. Knuckles, who was   
quick on the draw, had an Idea.  
  
"Sonic, there's still hope. If we can get him to the Master Emaerald we might just   
have a chance, but It's a longshot."  
  
Soinic was already preparing to use Chaos Control taking the other Emerald out of   
Tail's plane the "Tornado", and went to the limp body of Shadow.  
  
"Sonic no, you're too weak from the last Chao's Control. You might not make It even  
with the other Chaos Emerald."  
  
"Tails, there's no way you can prep. for launch and fly us there in time, I can't run  
at my full speed cayrrying him, He can't even breath, muchless stand, and there's no more time.  
It's his only chance." Sonic held up the blue and yellow emeralds, Shadow was clinging to the  
sholders of Knuckles and Sonic.  
  
"Chaos Control!", they all dissapeared.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter three: Remainig hope. Can Sonic save Shadow, or Is this the end for our dark hero? 


	3. Remaning Hope?

Chapter Three  
Remaining Hope?  
  
A blinding flsh of light filled the shrine of the Master Emerald, a giant green emerald   
that had the power to cancel out the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds, that was set into a hole   
in the middle of the shrine. Three beings suddenly appeared, however, two of them collapsed.  
Knuckles a Red Echidna, picked up the severly beaten black hedgehog and Carried him to the Master  
Emerald.  
  
"Master Emerald, hear my plea. Help us to heal this hero. He once had evil intentions, but  
now he Is fighting for good."  
  
The air went dead and still. "Please", Knuckles yelled. Nothing happened at first, but then  
the ground began to quake. The Master Emerald started to glow and hum in a pattern, and then It   
absorbed Shadow, encasing him inside. Sonic, who was picking himself of the ground, looked up at  
Knuckles with a quizical look upon his face.  
  
"Oh, sorry Sonic, I fogot to tell you. The Master Emerald has healing powers, But It only  
works on the pure of heart and intentions." Knuckles paused, "Shadow Is now within the emerald. But   
it would go a lot faster If we had the seven Chaos Emeralds. It will take around a week for him  
to heal fully. But... since he's such a advanced life form, It may take longer."  
  
"We don't have a week, that portal's getting bigger, and that monstrosity will emerge within   
two, three days at most. What would happen If we had all seven emeralds?  
  
"It would increase the healing process about twenty fold. The results would be instentanious  
although, I can't senese all the emeralds. That portal must be interfearing with my ability to  
sense the Chaos Emeralds. We have three, the two you have and the one Rouge and I recoverd in   
the Wind Canyon.  
  
"Four!" A voice called out from above. And the Egg-Walker, like the Cyclone, can  
transform from a high speed hover shuttle to a Giant Robot Walker with heavely armored   
capabilities.  
  
"What the Hell do you want Robotnick? We don't have time to play. We need the Chaos   
Emeralds. We can't fool around with you. Go away." Sonic yelled up.  
  
"Yeah Egg-man, Get out now before we gid rid of you!" Knuckles followed up.  
  
"You miss judge me this time. I have come to help. That monster grows stronger with every  
minuet we don't attack him. It is from another dimension. I don't know were, and I don't know how   
It came here. Hopefully Shadow can tell us more. I'll prove I come In peace, look. *holds up  
white Chaos Emerald* You see, Here catch. *Throws emerald down to Knuckles* It's real, I can make  
false emeralds too. That's how I am able to stay in flight.  
  
Doctor Robotnick landed and told his story of how he sent his robot army and the creature  
destroyed them in one fatal swoop. After this Sonic and him would still be on hostile ground, but   
for now they would call a truce. The only way they could beat this monster was to work together.  
Shadow and Sonic were the only hope for the world. If his robots could assist them in any way,   
let him know. Imediantly Knuckles asked If Robotnick could find the three remaining Chaos   
Emeralds. Dr Robotnick replied saying no, his tracking equipment was being interfeared with by   
the energy that the portal was generating. So, no chance. Just as Robotnick was lifting off, Tails  
and Rouge were coming over the mountain that stood slightly over Angel Island.  
  
"Goodbye Sonic, If you need help, just use the communication capsule I gave you. Bye."  
  
"What do you think changed his tune? Mabey It was the discovery that his romodel, Gerald  
Robotnick, would kill every living being on Earth. Including Him.  
  
"Mabey, I don't know." Sonic replied. At this point Tails and Rouge landed and Sonic yelled   
at them. "Tails, Keep the plane hot. Were going emerald hunting!"  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: The Chaos serch starts. 


	4. The Chaos Serch Begins

The Chaos Search Begins  
  
  
Tails landed, but kept the engine core on his plane on stand-by. Rouge also landed, and   
walked to the side of Knuckles.  
  
"What do you mean, emerald hunting. Do you mean the Chao's emer- dumb question. Okay why do   
we need the emeralds?" Tails sat on the floor of the shrine and looked up at the Master Emerald.  
That's when he noticed Shadow. He was curled up into a ball and seemed asleep. Tails looked at   
Sonic and Knuckles with a look of bewilderment. Knuckles explained how the emerald had healing   
powers, but only to one pure of heart. He also explained how It would take some time to heal him,   
and they have didn't much time. They also told about Robotnick's intentions and their little   
meating. So that's why they needed the emeralds and the predicament they were in.  
  
"Tails, Rouge, give me your emeralds." Sonic held out his hands and requested. Tails and Rouge  
did as asked, but Rouge gave the Red Chaos Emerald a little nuzzle and kiss before letting go.   
That just goes to show even though she changed some of her ways, she still loved jewles. Sonic  
walked over to each side of the shrine and placed each emerald in a slot designed for the Chaos   
Emerald a small distance away from the Master Emerald in the rounded shrine of the Master   
Emerald. The White, Red, Yellow, and blue emerald started to glow with a radiance but then went   
dormant again. That's when Sonic had an idea!   
  
"Knuckles, the Chaos Emeralds react when they get close together right?"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"If you can give a vague direction of where they are. We can use the emeralds to find them  
in close range. But It would take three teams to find them. There's four of us, who's going to  
stay here?" Sonic said and looked around for any willing subjects.  
  
"I will", Knuckles said immediantly. But Rouge interupted.  
  
"I don't think so. Your friends need you. Your the most experinced tresure hunter here.   
Besides, I can take care of myself.  
  
Knuckles agreed reluctantly, but Rouge finally won the arguement. The Team of three packed  
up. Knuckles grabed his shovel claws and metal punching gloves, a new wepon he had picked up in   
Capitol City. Sonic equipped his Super Light Shoes, a new item Tails developed for him. He could  
warp anywere there was rings, provided It was a short enough distance. Also he equiped his   
Bounce bracelet and Fire Ring. Tails attached his new endurance armor that increased his   
durability by twice th normal status. And his Super Cannon, a plasma cannon that packed a punch  
but It was a little unstable so the power was put on a low degree. And the three set off. However,  
Rouge yelled to Knuckles. Knuckles walked back to the shrine where Rouge stood with a devious   
look on her face. She suddenly rushed Knuckles, his guard down, and kissed him. Knuckles was In   
shock and was in no position to resist her.  
  
"Take care of yourself "Tiger". Knuckles suddenly blushed from a flame red to a violent red.  
  
"Way to go Knuckles, my man! Score one for Knuckle head." Sonic teased. This made Knuckles  
blush even more. Tails, past the girls have cooties stage, and moving into the "girls are gross,  
but in my mind there alright" stage just wanted to go, saying, "Can we please stop with all this   
mushy stuff and get the emeralds." So they left, Knuckles still as read as an apple, hopped on the  
the Cyclone each carring one emerald and the other one stashed away. And they took off into the  
sunset.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: One down, two to go. 


	5. It's Tail's fight

Chapter 5  
One Down, Two To Go  
Knuckles was on the wing Cylone, Tails as always piolited It as always, and Sonic, say on  
the back of the plane leaning his back aginst the tail fin. They started to discuss the plan as   
they flew over the vast blue ocean.  
  
"Okay. The emeralds are near each, other but In about five minuets my sense will go dead.  
We'll be on our own. Tails Stop! Here! I can tell the directions. Tails, Yours must be that way."  
Knuckles pointed to the North, Metal Harbor. "Sonic Yours Is In Capitol City. And I guess mine   
is on... Oh great, Pumpkin Hill. Damn. I hate that place! Just a bunch of Ghosts and Rocks. That's  
all there Is! Well... Let's get going. See ya guys." Knuckles dived off the plane and glided   
twords the hills shaped as pumpkins.   
  
"Alright tails, I'm goin' to follow the reef to the beach of Capitol City, you make sure to get   
your emerald. C ya", and with this, Sonic lept from the plane to land on a small reef leading to   
the main body, the east side of Capitol City. Mainly beaches and resorts, a place Sonic reguarly   
liked to visit when rewarded for saving the world from Robotnick. But now the hot sun beat down   
on his blue fur. The blue Chaos Emerald pulsated slightly about every ten seconds. "Man, that   
emerald must be on the other side of the city." Sonic, had reached the main body of land, and a   
few girls waved at him. He waved back, his ego starting to grow, then he realized he had no time to sit   
around with young women in swim suits, although he despretley wanted to. And GOD forbid he ran into   
Amy. He would be delayed for hours. So, he got going to the west side of the city, past city hall   
mainly just apartment buildings and streets, where he eluded G.U.N.  
  
Talis headed tword Metal Harbor as fast as his Cyclone would take him. That's when he saw a  
collum of smoke coming from the small island of G.U.N. which was practically ths strongest army in   
the world, excluding Dr. Robotnick's army of machines. As soon as tails was over the island, he  
transformed the cyclone to the robot walker mode, and gently hovered down. He reached the ground   
only to find shells of dead GUN Robots, a few bodies of workers laying dead on the ground, and   
smoking rubble of what once was the strongest vault on the planet. Tail's hand relaxed on his trigger  
for a moment, then tensed up again even harder. He expected to run into a large force of machines  
and fight off many waves of enemies, till he finally reached the vault and then would escape. But   
to Tail's horror, many of the Robots were shattered, their cores lying in pieces. The island was  
dead silent, Tails looked around to see if anything was coming his way, but there was nothing. The  
stillness hung in the air till he finally moved twords the vault. When he reached it, the Titanuim alloy  
shell was blasted open like an egg. What could have done such a thing?!? Tails slowly and   
cautiously walked over to the vault and stepped inside. Pipes jutted out from the side, but Tails  
could clearly see the small pedestel that once held a Chaos Emerald.  
  
A matalic drone voice came from behind Tails, "Hault Intruder! you are in violation of stature  
code 419325: Trespassing on Government property. Lay down you wepons, and surrender peacfully or I will be  
authorized to use force." Tails Spun around with his lasers charged and looked in awe. This Thing  
was huge! It had to be at least sistey feet tall and it's bulky frame was armed to the teeth with wepons  
lasers, missile silos, electric stun dischargers, and more. Tail was breathless for a moment, but   
then yelled at the massive machine.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing here! What did you do to this place?! Awnser me damnit!"  
Tails Spat at the robot with anger in his voice.  
  
The cold voice rang once more, "I am Chaos Robot, series 181,these intruders were also guilty of   
code 419325. surender or i will be forced to terminate you." Tails   
realized the robot's hardrive must be faulty. These robots were on the same side, but He must   
have recognized everything as a hostile. Even if he did give up, the bot would most likely kill   
him anyways. Also the Robot said he was a Chaos model, likely some new robot thought up by G.U.N.   
to pursue wars. He must have the Chaos emerald as a power source, this would not be a pushover   
like most robots. Tails had to get the emerald, he would not let Sonic down, but could he possibly   
win aginst something like this? Tails had to try, so he engaged in combat.  
  
"I'm not going to let you bully anyone else!" Tails fired his vulcan guns, but the bullets   
bounced off with ease. The robot looked down and scanned the smaller challenger with his sensors.   
  
"Smaller Mecha walker, not a threat. You now have thirty seconds to comply.... ". Cannon   
barrels extended and targeted Tails. Tails began to sit uneasy and started to consider running.   
No! He knew he would never make it, and he would not go back to Sonic in shame. What about a fake  
surrender, then fire all he had? Tails thought that would be a bad idea as well. This robot was  
berserk and most likely gun him down anyways, and even he did get the oppertunity, it might not   
be enough....but he had to try. Tails armed every weapon he had and targeted the huge machine   
"Here goes nothing..."  
  
"Thirty second deadline is up.... your answer?"  
  
Tails was scared; was this going to work? "My answer is...", Tails paused and looked at his   
console. "If you want me gone, you'll have to come take me!" With this, Tails unloaded as many   
sheels and shots as he could. To his dismay, it did nothing and he was forced to run. The robot   
stood unharmed with out a scratch on it, its eyes glowed fiery red. "Threat has proved hostile taking   
action." The robot moved at lightning speed firing lasers, bullets, missles, and other weapons.   
Tails was having a difficult time keeping up with the pace of the robot and was begging to be   
overwhelmed. Every now and then a stray bullet or beam would hit his walker peircing it like   
plaster. each time he was hit the controls would become a bit more suggish. It was nt a major   
problem until a stray bullet hit the main body puncturing it and striking his leg. It was only a  
flesh wound, but he could still feel the pain and blood, however more than just his leg was hit.   
Part of his control pannel was hit and power was leaking uncontrollably.   
  
Before Tails attention could turn back to evading, his walker was attacked without mercy.   
Beams and ammo were forced through his armor with what seamed ease, bullets were scraping   
dangerously close to Tails with every shot a few sending shrapnel cutting him in many places and   
one even wounding his arm. Tail was lucky to jump when he did for when he was in mid-air the   
Cyclone went dead and many things began to blow apart from the frame. Tails was thrown to the   
ground and cluting his arm,and stood shakily as he saw his one marvelous creation now die. Tails,   
filled with hate, pain and fear looked at his attacker slowly turning around to face him.   
Thoughts began racing through his head, for he had given up hope and began to face his end. The   
last thought that crossed his mind was a useful one, one that might save his life. He looked   
around to find a panel with a remote attached to it. He picked it up and tore the remote away  
from it and held it up. Tails didnt know if his device would work, had it been damaged in the   
fight? He was going to try, and either way, he would either return to Sonic, emrald in hand, or   
he would not return at all!  
Chapter six: A storm of fire 


	6. A Storm of Fire

CHAPTER SIX:  
A STORM OF FIRE  
Tails was holding the reomte in the air like a gun, pointig it straight above the Chaos   
robot and pressed the single buton. At first the robot stood there scanning Tails, waiting for an   
attack, but none came. Then the robot said aloud, "Do you surender?"  
  
"Why dont you shut the hell up?" Tails yelled with a smirk, he had become slightly reckless  
and crazy at the destruction of his creation, the Cyclone. The robot stood motionless, then   
pointed a single barrel at Tails head. It began to gather energy and stated as if in a court.   
"You are guilty of a crime to the orginization of G.U.N. I am here by authorized to use force and   
exterminate you. N-Nutrallize threat." The robot's head twitched. It raised it's arms and it's   
legs locked to the ground and all it's barrels started to glow. The Chaos robot was charging all  
of its weapons for one final attack.  
  
Before it's attack was made a loud BOOM filled the air, the ground shook, and Tails smirk   
grew larger. The robot was thrown aside, practically launched from its place, taking pieces of  
pavement with. Where the robot once stood was now replaced by a large blue walker. It was twice   
the size of the Cyclone and twice as armed with barrels and guns. It stood tall and proud where  
it was and the cockpit opened waiting for Tails. While the robot was distrought, Tails walked over   
to what was once the Cyclone's cockpit and removed the Chaos emerald and a microchip from a   
pannel. Because the new cockpit was located so high from the ground tails had to actually fly to   
reach it. A amor plate came over to shield Tails and a screen appeared to give Tails a view as if  
he were still out side, rather than inside a machine. Tails inserted the Chaos Emerald and   
computer chip into a pannel and watches it close up revealing four mechanical tubes for his arms   
and legs as he sat in his cockpit chair. As soon as he inserted his arms and legs into the tubes,  
two pannels blew off the outside of the walker to reveal two arms, which came alive with the legs  
with the movements of Tail's own limbs. The new machine stood nearly fifty feet, almost equal   
with the chaos robot. (I'll let use use your imagination on the other deatils, cause this story  
is as much yours, the fans, as it is mine.)  
  
Tails voice came out of the robot. "This is the FireStrom, Chaos robot! This time I'll give   
you a chance to surrender! Well...?" The Chaos robot stood up from the large dent in the wall   
from where he had been shoved. The robot scanned the new machine and stated back, "You are in   
violation of stature code 419325: Trespassing on Government property. Lay down you wepons or you   
shall be terminated."  
  
Tails was tired of talk and filled with rage at the very sight of this trash can, So he   
wasted no words and fired a warning shot above the head of the robot. The robot took this as a  
sign of hostility and began taregeting Tails. The robot never had time enough, as he was punched  
in the stomach by the robotic fist of Tails new "FireStorm". Tails then pushed the robot back   
aginst the wall and punched him again in the head. the robot was stunned but not defenseless,   
before tails could hit him again, the robot fired a machine gun at the new walker. This time,   
insted of going right through the armor, it only dented the new, more durable armor of the Fire-  
Storm.  
  
This gave Tails time enough to prepare a beam cannon on his arm and as soon as the bullet   
hit, he fired the stream of energy. The beam made contact, not in a fatal part of the machine, but  
it took off the right arm of the Chaos robot at the elbow joint down. This stunned the robot as  
it ran internal scans and dropped its guard slightly. Tails rammed the robot with his shoulder   
drving it into its stomach, denting it deeply and driving him deeper into the wall. Tails reached  
inturn making his walker's arm move, grabbing the Chaos robot's head and with little effort,   
crushed it.  
  
Even though the robot now being severly damaged, it was not yet destroyed. It punched back   
with all its might and sent Tails back a few steps. But when it threw the next punch, Tails was   
ready and caught its fist. Tails began squeezing the fist, slowly crushing it, as he did with the  
head. While he had his fist, a tri-machine laser barrel pretruded from the walkers wrist, and Tails   
begam firing at will. The shots went completely through the torso of the robot and it now has   
scrap for a fist. The robot was sent to knee, it was losing power quickly, but it was not yet   
defeated and it was slowly making its way over to the FireStorm walker. Tails smiled from inside  
the cockpit.  
  
"So you're not destroyed yet are you?" Tails said from his walker. The robot was now   
practically at a crawling pace, slightly staggering over to the point where Tails stood. Almost  
feeling sorry for the robot, Tails rememberd how it mecerlesly destroyed his walker. Tail's eyes  
blazed again and he targeted the robot with every weapon he had.  
  
"I will n-n-not be stopp-ped. You are-e t-tresspassing. You-u are u-under arrest!" The robot  
said with it's voice fluxing from the power loss. "You want to stop me? Then stop this! This is   
for Cyclone!" Tails armed everything he had and places his thumb on the trigger. "Cyclone   
Striker!" Tails pressed the button and multiple blasts cam from the FireStorm. Missles, lasers,  
bullets, and other blasts were all fired at the Chaos robot. People on the beach of Capitol City  
saw many bright flashes of light and loud bangs. It looked like the fourth of July to them. Where  
as for Tails, he had to close his eyes to the screen from the brightness of the blasts. When it   
was all over, all that was left were chunks of the robot and craters in the walls and floor.  
Tails stepped out and walked over to the smoking rubble. He spat on the CPU of the robot and  
retrieved the emerald, shining like a new gem, from the rubble. He also inserted the new emerald  
in the pannel to power his draned machine from the massive attack. The newly powered machine   
transformed into a new form than the usual. A large blue jet capable of mega-sonic speeds. (hence  
why it got there that fast) Tails hovered there for a minuets, and looked at the remains of his  
Cyclone.  
  
Tails then positioned the jet above the remains and launced a sizeavle, precise attack at the  
body of the Cyclone. With his former plane desetegrated,and given a proper farewell, Tails jetted  
off to see how Knuckles was doing, saying only two words to no one,"Later... Cyclone." 


End file.
